yuan_zun_dragon_prince_yuanfandomcom-20200213-history
Su Youwei
Su Youwei is a common citizen of the Zhou Empire and the most trusted friend of Zhou Yuan. She is considered a genius of genius everywhere she goes because of her outstanding talent in cultivation. Appearance Her fair skin, raised nose, shapely eyebrows, almond-like eyes, and rosy lips are all evidence that she is a beauty in the making. In particular, the tear-shaped birthmark at the corner of her eye gives her a sort of unique charm. Although she wore no costly jewelry and looked rather plain, she had a strong look paired with a long pony-tail that bounced with vitality. Her beauty is always rated on the top by everyone. Personality Su Youwei is a friendly, kind, and humble person. She is loved and admired by lots of people, both boys and girls, thanks to her beauty, talent, and characteristics. Even though she seems to be easy-going, Su Youwei is actually very strong-willed, always striving to work harder than anyone to replace the needs to use many genesis treasures to get stronger and prove herself at the beginning. Despite she has become stronger and surpassed numerous geniuses later, she never forgets Zhou Yuan's helps and supports when she is still a weak and poor common girl. As a result, she always believes in Zhou Yuan no matter what the circumstances are. There are hints that Su Youwei is in love with Zhou Yuan after he brought hopes back to her. Background Su Youwei was born from a poor family in Zhou Empire. There is no detailed information about her parents, but she lives with her grandfather who is usually ill due to his old age. History She met Zhou Yuan a year ago (before the real timeline of the story starts). It was perhaps the most despairing day of her life but was also the same day that she started to welcome hope once again. On that day, the grandfather whom she had relied on since young had fallen deathly ill, causing her already broken family to completely fall apart. She had no choice but to brave the torrential rain with her grandfather on her tiny back in search of help. Because they lacked money, she could only kneel before each clinic, crying as she implored for their aid, hoping that a doctor would be able to save her grandfather. Her past self from back then had been drenched in mud, a sight that was miserable to the extreme. In the end, every single clinic’s door remained closed. Under the pouring rain, she felt the entire sky darken as her heart grew cold as ice. Just as her desperation was about to reach a numbing level, she sensed someone walks to her side and places an umbrella in her hand, before walking forward and barbarically kicking open the tightly shut doors of the clinic in front of her unfocused gaze and yelling loudly to save her grandfather. The one who had kicked open the doors of the clinic was naturally Zhou Yuan. Back then, Su Youwei could only blankly gaze upon his back. In the past, the ones she had most hated were those children from wealthy families, yet, at that very moment, she knew that she would never forget the back of the boy who had kicked open those large doors. It was from that very day that she came to be acquainted with Zhou Yuan. Later on, she discovered his identity; the royal highness of the Great Zhou Empire. Later on, Zhou Yuan had by chance discovered her talent for cultivation. Hence, he had recommended her into the Great Zhou Institute. It was then that she started to undergo a magnificent transformation. The very first month after she entered the Great Zhou Academy, she successfully awakened the first great meridian, becoming the fastest yuan master that awakened their first great meridian ever since the Academy's establishment. As a result, she became the greatest genius in the Great Zhou Academy. This sudden change from being an existence no one took notice of to the center of attention felt rather unnatural for Su Youwei. Moreover, there were times when people would find the relationship between her and Zhou Yuan unsightly, and secretly say that Zhou Yuan had only helped her because he had taken fancy to her looks. However, Su Youwei merely smiled in response. Only she clearly knew what a dirty and malnourished little girl she had been when she first met Zhou Yuan. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Cangmang Continent Category:Great Zhou Empire